Pig Torch
A Pig Torch is a naturally occurring Structure found in a Pig Fortress or near the Pig King in Adventure and Sandbox Mode. Pig Torches are protected by Guardian Pigs. If a Guardian Pig has been killed, the Pig Torch will respawn another Guardian Pig off-screen after 3 days. Guardian Pigs will occasionally refuel the Pig Torch, making the light brighter. A Pig Torch will eventually burn out if there are no Guardian Pigs left to refuel it. Other Guardian Pigs will not refuel a Pig Torch that is not their own. The Pig Torch cannot be crafted but can be destroyed using a Hammer or Gunpowder. Deerclops is able to destroy a Pig Torch and Woodie can destroy it in Werebeaver form. A Pig Torch will drop 3 Logs and 1 Manure upon destruction. Pig Torches can be found with certain Set Pieces, including a square patch of Grass with Pig Torches at the corners and a Maxwell Statue guarded by two rows of Pig Torches. Pig Torches emit light but no heat, similar to Night Lights. Tips * Guardian Pigs near Pig Torches transform into Werepigs during a Full Moon. * Guardian Pigs near Pig Torches may help fight against hostile enemies, such as a Spider Queen or Deerclops. However, Deerclops can easily destroy Pig Torches. * The player can kill a Guardian Pig, then build Walls around its corresponding Pig Torch. When the Guardian Pig respawns, it will constantly refuel the Pig Torch (providing infinite light), and won't be able to attack the player due to the walls. Note that during a full moon, Guardian Pigs transform into Werepigs and will attack walls, eventually destroying them. Placing a food item nearby will distract the Werepigs, keeping the walls safe. Another way of keeping the walls safe is to simply go somewhere else during a full moon. * Haunting a Pig Torch in Don't Starve Together will cause a Guardian Pig to spawn if there isn't a Guardian Pig currently using the torch. Trivia * Pig Torches were added in the A Little Rain Must Fall update. * Pig Torches resemble (and are likely inspired by) totem poles, which are trees that have been carved with figures and designs, meant to represent important events, legends, or families. * When hammered, Pig Torches drop Manure, suggesting that the Guardian Pigs mostly refuel it with their own Manure. (However, the player is unable to light the torch using dropped Manure.) * Maxwell's quote for inspecting the Pig Torch ("Great, now they have fire.") suggests that the Pigs developed skills (such as building houses, farming, and creating fire) and thus either didn't start off with any survival skills prior to the events of Don't Starve, or Maxwell simply doesn't know of their advancements beforehand. ** However, Pig Houses have electrical lighting as heard by the clicking when the player moves close to the house. It's a complete mystery as to how or why the Pigs have that kind of technology. Gallery Pig Torches bushes.png|Pig Torches surrounding a berry farm in Adventure Mode. Grasspigtorch.jpg|A Grass farm surrounded by Pig Torches. Lone torch.jpg|A lone Pig Torch surrounded by Berry Bushes. Pig Torch hammer.png|A Pig Torch in a fortress in Adventure Mode displaying its destructibility by Hammer. Pig Torch King.png|Neutral Guardian Pigs guard a Pig King in Adventure Mode. Pigguardianguardsmaxwell.jpg|A large number of Pig Torches lined up, found in Adventure Mode. Trapped Guardian Pig.png|A trapped Guardian Pig near its Pig Torch, unable to reach the player. Walled Pig Torches.jpg|Walled off Pig Torches used as a source of light (except during a full moon). pl:Świńska pochodnia Category:Structures Category:Non-Renewable Category:Light Sources Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Non-Flammable